Their Bonds
by Cardinal Syn
Summary: Elena is attacked on her way home by three men while Stefan is out of town, and she is comforted by someone she hadn't expected. Rated T for implied rape, violence. One-shot. Vampire Diaries. Summary updated 02-03-2008


Name: Jamie Carlson

Email: vampgirl0009@yahoo.com OR Elegance_Abyss@uymail.com

Title of fic: Their Bonds

Rating: 15

Spoilers: VD

Warnings: Implied rape, implied violence, personal suffering

Pairings: None, really.

Disclaimers: Vampire Diaries and all its characters belong to LJ Smith. I am making no profit off of this short piece of work except PERHAPS the praise of others. If even that o.o

Summary: After being attacked in the park, as Elena tries to find her way home again, she is found and comforted by the last person she expected to see. 

Categories: Vampire Diaries 

Comments: I was just bored, and from out of the blue came this idea... This is pretty dark. Not to be read by anyone looking for a happy fic. It's also pretty short. I also couldn't think of a very good name for it ^^;

Submission: 

Elena stumbled, crying, through the park. Her clothes were torn, her body damaged, her soul scarred forever.

She had been walking home from the grocery store when she was attacked. Three men, all looking the same to her terrified eyes, had dragged her into the bushes behind the park. There, they beat her and ravaged her, leaving her laying motionless on the ground when they were through. 

Elena had stayed there, sobbing, in pain and not daring to move. She was afraid they would come back, afraid they were just outside of her sight now, waiting for her to get back up so they could do it all over again. 

Eventually, after what could only have been half an hour which felt much longer, she dragged herself to her feet. Stumbling, crying, and clutching her arms around herself, she began the walk home. 

Stefan was in France taking care of some business, and she was all alone - she had been ill when he left, so hadn't been able to accompany him. Now, she needed him more than ever, and she couldn't reach him through their mental bond. She was no longer a vampire, and Stefan was too weak, too far away.

Embarrassed and ashamed, Elena took back alleyways to their apartment in Florence. But her strength gave out only a few blocks form her home. She sank to her knees, leaned against the back wall of a large brick building, and wept. 

Elena screamed when a hand touched her shoulder, twisted around and beat outward with desperate hands, convinced it was one of them. Elena's flailing arms were caught by strong, deft hands, and before she could scream again, she was pulled into an embrace.

Sobbing, Elena buried her face in Damon's shirt. All questions as to why he was there, what he was doing only blocks away from her home never reached her mind. She clung to him like a lost child that had finally found her father in a crowd of strangers.

Damon stroked Elena's hair slowly. "Shhhh, it's alright... Elena, it's alright, it's me...."

Elena couldn't bring herself to tell Damon what had happened, but she was sure he already knew. She felt so ashamed, so weak. She hadn't been able to defend herself. 

Damon lifted her into his arms, and began walking back toward her and Stefan's apartment. He didn't say anything, simply let her cry out her grief. 

Once they were at Elena's home, Damon deposited the shaking woman on her feet. She fumbled in her pants pocket for her keys, and unlocked the door. She pushed it open, and stumbled, Damon catching her around the waist. 

Neither saying anything, Elena no longer crying but still shaking, they entered together. Damon's invitation was implied not by words, but by Elena's hand firmly clasping his own and not letting go as she walked forward.

They sat on Elena's couch, Elena still shivering and Damon's arms around her. After an hour, Elena finally drifted off into sleep, twitching and crying when her nightmares replayed her experiences in her mind repeatedly. Every time she awoke, she was still in Damon's arms, and he whispered comfort to her. Finally, after the third time she awoke, she felt Damon's mind guiding her to sleep.

Damon stayed with Elena that night. He kept the nightmares away, and soothed her mind.

When morning arrived, Stefan burst in through the door. As far away as he was, he had felt Elena's pain, heard her screaming for him. A moment of confusion passed when he saw Damon there, but one look into his brother's dark eyes told him everything. 

Slowly, Stefan came into the room. Elena stirred, lifting her head from Damon's chest. She saw Stefan, and her lips trembled. She lifted her arms to him, and Stefan knelt in front of the couch, wrapping his arms around Elena and holding her close.

Damon stood, looking down on the couple. Stefan looked up at him, and a brief moment of understanding passed between them. Stefan nodded, and whispered his thanks in his brother's mind. Damon's reply was casual, and he simply stated that he had been in the area. 

But they both knew that he had come, just as Stefan had, when he felt her pain. Neither could deny the bond the three shared.

And for the first time in the two brothers' life together with Elena, they were happy for it.

Elena recovered from this experience. A few nights afterward, even though Elena didn't go to the police, the three men were mysteriously missing and reported on the television. They all had warrants for their arrest for rape and physical abuse of women and younger teenagers. 

A week later, their bodies were found in the park where they had assaulted Elena. Each man's throat was cut, their blood drained from their bodies and allowed to soak into the ground. 

The police never found out who murdered the three rapists. Only three people knew. And they wouldn't be telling anytime soon.


End file.
